


Rainier Regrets

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Eye of the Storm [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Guilt, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: A little piece exploring Thom Rainier's thoughts after he spends the night with Eve Trevelyan.





	Rainier Regrets

Thom Rainier regretted many things in his life, but he didn’t think he would ever regret anything as much as this. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the woman who lay in his arms, the woman who had seen good in him when truly there was none to be found.

  
“Blackwall?”

  
“ Yes?” He had grown to hate hearing that name on her lips. It was a sharp reminder that everything they had was built on his lies. But he forced a smile as he turned to look into her face.  _ More deception? You really are a fucking bastard. _

  
Eve smiled back at him and held his gaze with her sapphire eyes. “I love you.”

  
_I love you too._ He had to bite his tongue so as not to say the words out loud, but his arms tightened around her as his mouth placed gentle kisses over her face, telling her everything without words. _Fool._

  
Eve let out a joyful laugh and pulled him closer, resting her head against his chest. He watched as her eyes began to close and her breathing grew slow and even.

  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered, tenderly kissing her forehead and carefully wrapping the blankets around her.

  
He dressed as quickly and silently as he could, and then hurried down the stairs, still taking care not to wake her. He paused at the workbench and hastily scribbled a note. It was nowhere near enough to explain his actions or his feelings, but he had to at least make an attempt.

  
And then, Thom Rainier left to meet his fate.

 


End file.
